A Spoby Love Story
by Ianhecox888
Summary: An AU love story about Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh.
1. Chapter 1

So, I have been lurking on Fan Fiction for a little while, and I finally decided to write my own story. This is a Spoby story (Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh), and it will have multiple chapters. I hope all of the readers will like it! I will include other couples, but they will not be the focus of the story. You can read and find out what happens! This is just a recreated love story of Spoby, but they are in high school here. Both of them. Toby never dropped out of school, and he isn't the school outcast. Alison is alive. Hanna is not hefty, and Emily is openly gay. She has already come out of the closet.

**Chapter 1**

Spencer walks to school. She sees her four best friends standing outside of Rosewood High School: Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Alison DiLaurentis. She smiles and walks up to her best friends, who all greet her with warm hellos. Her friends are the only thing that can keep her sane at school, with all the pressure from her family. She is supposed to try to break from the shadow of her Little Miss Perfect older sister Melissa Hastings. She hates being in Melissa's shadow.

Aria: Hey Spence! Did you do the homework for Fitz's class?

Spencer: Yeah. Did you?

Aria: Mhmm, but I didn't understand the part about iambic pentameter-

Alison: Gosh, would you _nerds_ stop talking about school, please? I hate school!

Aria: Ali, we don't like school, we just need the good grades. We're juniors, you know. There's not much time left until college.

Alison: A year is plenty of time, trust me. Let's talk about _boys_ instead. I have a crush on this really hot guy. He's a little bit older than us, but he's super hot and awesome. I've been crushing on him for a while now.

Hanna: Ooh! Hottie, huh? Do you think he likes you back?

Alison: Of course, Hanna. If he doesn't, I can _make_ him like me. There's not a boy at this school that I can't get!

Emily: Guys, it's almost time for school to start. We should get to Mr. Fitz's class.

Alison: I don't have Mr. Fitz, Emily.

Emily: Oh right... Well, the rest of us have to go. Bye, Ali!

She swears she sees Emily give her the cutest smile ever, but she brushes it off and walks to her separate first period class. It sucks that she is the only one who doesn't have English with Mr. Fitz for first period. Maybe she should have requested to take AP English. She wants to get to know Aria's hubby, anyways. She finds it weird when Aria calls him Ezra, so she forced her to call him Mr. Fitz around her.

Ezra: Welcome, class. Today should be running as a normal day, but first, I would like you guys to meet a new student here at Rosewood High! Introduce yourself, kid.

The guy smiles weakly.

Guy: Uh... I'm Toby Cavanaugh.

Ezra: Welcome, Toby. Let's find you a seat. Oh, how about that open seat next to Spencer Hastings? Spencer, please raise your hand.

Toby sees a beautiful brunette raise her hand. He gives her a little smile as he sits down in the seat next to her.

Ezra: Okay, let's get to work, class. Spencer, if Toby needs a hand, help him out. He'll probably be a little lost, since we're halfway into the chapter. Toby, I'll find a way for you to do some make up work.

Toby: Alright. Thanks, Mr. Fitz.

Ezra nods his head and starts teaching the lesson. The Toby guy is new, but he doesn't have a single question! How is he so smart? Spencer finds it peculiar. She swears that she sees him glance at her a few times during the lesson... his eyes are so sexy and blue... The bell finally rings, and Spencer stops thinking about his pretty eyes. At last!

Hanna: What do you guys think of the new guy? I think he's pretty cute.

Emily (laughs): Hanna, you have a boyfriend! Does the name Caleb Rivers ring a bell?

Hanna: Of course, Emily. I love Caleb so much, but it doesn't mean I can't find the new guy a hunk. Which one of our single friends are going to flirt it up with the new guy?

Emily: Don't look at me! I may be single, but I'm gay.

Hanna: True that. Sp-

Spencer: Don't even say my name, Hanna!

Hanna: Why not? Ali would be proud if you found a guy.

Spencer: I'm not interested in him.

Aria: Guys, leave her alone. If she's not interested, she's not interested. You can't force love.

Hanna: Of course, Aria would know because she's in love! Speaking of love, shouldn't you be staying behind for your sexy talk with Ezra? You know, how you both pretend to be having a regular student to teacher conversation, but really close the door and start making out.

Aria (rolls her eyes): Kinky, but, I really do want to talk to Ezra. I miss him. Besides, it's annoying that Alison won't let me say his first name around her. I'm glad I can say it around you guys.

Hanna: Ezra, Ezra, _Ezra_! I love that name, actually. Alison can't stop me.

Emily (giggles): Oh Hanna, you're so silly.

Hanna: I try, Em, I try.

Aria: Okay, I'm seriously going to go talk to _Ezra_. God, I love saying that! Later, guys.

Spencer: Goodbye, Aria!

Alison's phone buzzes. She reads the text, and gets angry.

_Babe, you gotta stop texting. Melissa's gonna know._

She hates to know that he's with Melissa. That bitch! Why does she get to have her crush?_ So she needs attention _. As sour as it seems, she's going to get some attention, maybe from the next helpless boy to walk around. That lucky bastard would be the prey of Alison DiLaurentis. Sure, they were going to be used, but they still got to say they dated Alison DiLaurentis, and that's a pretty big accomplishment.

Alison: Hey, hottie. Who are you? New here? I haven't seen your pretty face around this school before.

Toby: Uh... Yeah, I'm new here. Nice to meet you?

Alison (giggles flirtatiously): Oh, you're such a sexy guy. Maybe I could show you around.

Toby (flinches): No... Uh, it's fine. I had someone else show me around.

Alison: That's a shame. Want to come over to my place after school? I can be your first friend here. Or, maybe more... If you want... You know.

Toby (bites his lip): So, what's your name?

Alison: Alison DiLaurentis! Haven't you heard my name around school yet?

Toby (nods): Oh, yeah. I've heard plenty. I just didn't know what you looked like. Well, wow. I'm meeting the infamous Alison DiLaurentis.

Alison: Yeah, you are. And I would love it if you came over.

Toby: Why me? We don't even know each other well.

Alison: I like to try new things. Come on, hottie. Please?

Toby (shakes his head): I'm sorry, I can't. I... uh... have to get straight home.

Alison (nods her head): Okay, fine. Maybe another time. Can I at least get your name, Hunky Pants?

Toby (swallows): Oh... I'm Toby Cavanaugh.

Alison: Nice name, babe. Call me Ali. Everyone does.

Toby: Okay, Ali. Sorry I can't come over. I'll see you soon.

Toby goes to his next class— French class. He sees the girl from his English class. The pretty brunette he sits next to! Spencer Hastings. Yeah, that's her name. He likes that name. It's a unique one. He doesn't hear it every day.

Toby: Hey. Remember me, Spencer? From English?

Spencer (smiles): Oh yeah! Hey, new guy. How's your first day so far?

Toby: Pretty good. I think I kinda like this school.

Spencer (laughs bitterly): HA. Good one. You won't like it for long. Trust me.

Toby (nods): I'm just being as polite as possible.

Spencer (laughs bitterly again): Well, don't be so polite all the time. There's a word for that. It's called being a fake. And let me tell you something, Toby, no one in the world is always polite. If they are too polite, they're fake.

Toby (grinning): So, you have strong opinions about the world.

Spencer: I may be a slight bit blunt.

Toby: I can tell.

Spencer: I'll talk to you later. Class is going to start.

Toby is confused when the French teacher starts babbling in French. He wonders why he requested to be in AP French! He can't handle this pace. He sighs as he tries to keep up. He glances at Spencer, and she seems to be comprehending everything. She's taking notes, raising her hand, speaking fluently (and damn, he found her speaking in French sexy as hell!). He knows he's going to fail this class. For sure.

When the bell rings, he's freaking out. Spencer notices and walks up to him.

Spencer: I noticed your freaking out. You okay? Is Mr. DeLuca's pace too fast for you?

Toby (nods): At my old school, they didn't go this fast!

Spencer: It's okay. You'll get better at it. Maybe you need a tutor.

Toby (smiles): Yeah, that's a good idea. I should look for a tuto—

Spencer: I can tutor you, Toby!

Toby: Wait, really?

Spencer: Of course, really. I'm great at French, and you need help. Tutoring someone is going to help me look better. And I'm sure Mr. DeLuca would be impressed if he knew.

Toby (laughs): So, I'm getting a vibe that you like to impress people.

Spencer: You know it!

Toby: You could say that I'm impressed by you.

Spencer (blushes); Well... Um... Thanks, Toby. When should we start the tutoring?

Toby: As soon as possible. I don't want to fall behind in class.

After school, Spencer and Toby meet up.

Toby: You ready?

Spencer: Yeah, you want to go to the library to study?

Toby: Sure, let's go. Thanks again, Spencer.

Spencer: Of course. No problem.

But, Alison watched them. He said he has to go home. So why is he with SPENCER HASTINGS? Alison DiLaurentis doesn't like to be rejected. She never is. Until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, many thanks to any one who left feedback on this story (feedback includes reviews, follows, favorites, etc). It is really sweet, and it makes me smile! So here you go—the second chapter of this Spoby story. I am adding OCs to this story to make it different. Plus, I love making OCs. There will be lots in my story!

**Chapter 2**

Aria: Ali, why are you so angry?

Alison: A guy _stood me up_. Well, he lied to me. He told me he had to get straight home, but then I caught him walking off with Spencer to who knows where!

Aria: Spencer and a_ guy_? Who is he?

Alison: Ugh, some annoying new kid.

Emily: Is it that new guy Toby from our English class?

Alison: Yeah, that's his name, I think.

Aria: Oh! I think they're friends because Ezra seated them next to each other in class. So they probably talked and became friends quickly. He seems smart, like Spencer.

Alison (clenches fists): Aria, I told you not to call him that! He's Mr. Fitz.

Aria (mumbles): Oh... Right, sorry, I forgot.

Alison (rolls eyes): You always forget everything! Whatever, I'm going to the Brew for some coffee.

Alison goes to the Brew without her friends. When she orders coffee, she bumps into some guy. He frantically apologizes as he picks the napkins he made her drop up.

Guy: Wow, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there.

Alison: Yeah, what— Wait! What's your name?

Guy: Uh, my name is Logan. Sorry again.

Alison: It's fine. What school are you from?

Logan: Rosewood Day. It's a private school. I'm guessing you go to Rosewood High.

Alison (nods): Yeah. Can I ask for a favor?

Logan: Depends on what it is.

Alison: I have a really hot friend, and I want her to have a date with someone. You're single, right?

Logan (nods): Yeah... Are you setting me up with your friend?

Alison: Try it out, please.

Logan feels awkward about it, but he gives in.

Logan: Fine, I'll go on one date. Are you sure she wants to go?

Alison: Oh, trust me, Logan, she will want to go.

Logan (smiles a little): Cool. Could I get your number?

Alison raises her eyebrow.

Logan (nervously): Oh, not because I... I meant because I probably need to contact you, since I have a date with your friend.

Alison: Right. Here you go.

She gives Logan her number; and he smiles.

Logan: Cool. So, what's your name?

Alison: I'm Alison. Call me Ali.

Logan: Awesome. Ali. I like your name.

Alison (giggles): Thanks, I like yours, too. I'm going to get going. I'll call you about your date soon.

Logan: Okay. Bye, Ali.

* * *

A few weeks pass. Logan is still waiting to hear from Alison about the date. She needs to find the right timing. Meanwhile, Toby is still getting tutored by Spencer. They're becoming pretty good friends.

Spencer: So, why don't you translate this sentence to English? Break it down, and you'll get it right.

Toby: I... I can't do this.

Spencer: Yes you can, Toby! Think about all we've learned.

Toby: Okay, I'll try.

Spencer: Elle portait sa veste bleue à l'école ce jour-là. Ses amis pensaient que c'était assez. Try it.

He loves her French accent when she speaks so much. He smiles a little.

Toby: Yeah... The girl... She! She wore a blue... She wore a blue jacket to... school that day. She wore a blue jacket to school that day. That's the first part of the sentence. Her... Her friends thought it was... pretty. She wore a blue jacket to school that day. Her friends thought it was pretty.

Spencer: Oh my god, Toby. You got it!

Toby (grins): Really? Wow! This is awesome. Thank you so much for your help, Spencer. You're a life saver. I would have failed without you. Thank you so much.

Spencer: Of course. Any time. I'm always willing to help you.

He can't help it. He leans in and kisses her softly.

Spencer: Toby...

Toby: Sorry, I can't help myself... I just think you're really great. But whatever, I should get going. Thanks for all the help.

He hurries out, feeling embarrassed.

* * *

Alison knows she needs to stop Spencer's romance with Toby. So, she plans a sleepover with all the girls the next night. It's at Emily's house. She's running out of time to make Spencer and Toby's relationship fail. She doesn't know when to do it, though. She hopes her timing is good. Tonight is the night that everything falls down for Spencer!

Aria comes from her date with Ezra, Emily comes home from swim practice, Hanna comes from a date with Caleb, Spencer comes from a tutoring session with Toby, and Alison comes from... her older crush's house. Melissa's boyfriend, but her crush. And that crush is Ian Thomas.

Aria: Ezra and I—

Alison: What did I tell you, Aria?

Aria: Sorry...

Theres an awkward silence. Spencer decides to break the silence by spilling the news.

Spencer: I have to tell you guys something about this g—

Alison: Wait, before she says anything, I have to confess something!

Oh crap. She has to lie on the spot. She can't help it, she panicked. It was her last chance to stop Spencer and Toby before it became too serious.

Alison: You guys know that new kid Toby Cavanaugh? He's a total jerk ass. He toys with girls. He kisses them a while after starting to hang out with them, has sex with them, and them dumps them. It happened to me, too.

Spencer's heart sinks. Is that the Toby she knows?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, well I know there was a Spoby kiss pretty early in the story, but they're not going to get together for a little bit. Alison and Logan will be bringing some problems (Alison already shared her own dose of problems). And Spencer is going to be affected by what she said. She won't trust Toby, since Ali is her best friend.

**Chapter 3**

Alison: So Spencer, what were you going to say?

The brunette shivers. She doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

Spencer: Uh... It's nothing. I just was happy that I got an A on the English test.

Aria (laughs): Oh Spence, don't you_ always_ get A's on everything?

Emily and Hanna laugh along. Secretly, Alison is smirking. Her plan is working, and she hasn't even used Logan yet. She got Spencer to keep her mouth shut about what ever happened with Toby, and she knows something happened. Now she doesn't have to live knowing that a guy stood her up for Spencer Hastings. That just made her shiver.

Alison: Okay, girls. Enough about school. Why don't we watch a _romance movie_?

She knew a romance movie would make Spencer uncomfortable, since her own romance was sucking. Ali knew she had to be a better friend than that. She would make it up to her... by making Logan steal her heart.

* * *

Spencer is at her locker, grabbing her French school stuff. When she closes her locker, she turns around and sees Toby standing there.

Toby (smiling): Hey, you. You okay? You didn't answer my texts last night.

Spencer: Yeah...

Toby: Is everything alright?

Spencer: I'm fine. I have to get to class.

Toby: Yeah, we have French. Thanks so much for helping. Can I walk with you to class?

Spencer: No, I've got it.

Toby: Come on, let me walk you, Spence.

Spencer: Toby, what do you want?

Toby: I just wanna talk to you. Why are you suddenly shutting me out?

Spencer: _Because. _I know what you did.

Toby (biting his lip): Y-you do?

Spencer: Yeah, I know. Alison told me everything.

Toby: Alison told you? How does she know?

Spencer: She witnessed it herself! She was a part of all that crap you were pulling off, and I don't want to be involved with a jerk like you.

Toby (looking down sadly): That's a past that I want to move on from. I didn't know she witnessed it.

Spencer (laughs bitterly): That's pathetic. I can't believe you're like that. I honestly thought you were different. I've dealt with a lot of crazy guys, and you're by far the worst. You thought you could hide that forever just because you moved from somewhere else?

She is about to storm away, but Toby grabs her hand.

Toby: I didn't tell you because I was afraid that if you knew, you wouldn't think of me as the same person. That's not who I am anymore. It wasn't my fault.

Spencer: Not your fault? NOT YOUR FAULT? Hell yeah, it's your fault. Stay away from me. And guess what? You thought right. Now that I know, I don't look at you the same anymore. You're not the guy I thought you were.

Toby: Wait, Spence...

Spencer: Don't call me that. I don't care what crap you tell me. It's not going to change what you did. Goodbye. I'm going to get to class now.

* * *

Alison is leaving school. Toby walks up to her.

Toby: How do you know my secret?

Alison: Hey, hottie. What on earth are you talking about?

Toby: You know what I'm talking about! The thing you told Spencer...

Alison: I have my way of knowing things.

Toby: How could you have been in California when it happened? How do you know all about it? Did someone from my past tell you? Did Jenna call you?

Alison has no clue what he's talking about, but she has to pretend like she knows, so she has the advantage.

Alison: Well, it couldn't stay hidden forever. And no Jenna didn't call me, I saw what was happening. I was taking a trip to California, and I saw it. A few times, actually.

His face sinks down. His blue eyes are no longer shimmering.

Alison: Look Toby, Spencer doesn't want guys like you.

Toby: How did you know about Spencer and I? Has she talked about me?

She feels sort of bad, because she sees the way his face lights up when he thinks Spencer has talked about him. She knows he cares for her. But, she doesn't know what his secret is, and it seems really bad, so she's going to use it as an excuse to protect Spencer.

Alison: At first. But then, she realized who you really are. I told her a little about what happened in California. So, unless you want me to tell her more about what happened that time, I suggest you stay away from Spencer. She isn't into creeps like you.

Toby: But... but I care about Spencer.

Alison: Well, she doesn't care for you.

Logan walks up to Alison, giving Toby a cue to walk away.

Alison: Logan? How did you know I would be here?

Logan: I'm buddies with your friend Noel Kahn. He told me I could find you here. I wanted to talk to you about the whole date thing. I've been texting you and stuff... When am I gonna know about what I'm doing? Is the whole date thing off now?

Alison: The plan has changed just a little. My friend needs someone to steal her heart. She's not exactly ready for a date, so I want you to flirt with her. Make her fall in love with you.

Logan: Ali, you... you can't force chemistry.

Alison (rolls her eyes): You don't have to love her. Just make her fall in love with you. Be slick, smooth, and her perfect guy. Never break her heart.

Logan: I can't force myself to be with someone, Ali...

Alison: Just for a little while, until she gets over somebody else. I'll give you a lot of cash for it. Just do it.

Logan: I'm not proud of this...

Alison (touching his shoulder gently): Sweetie, it'll be fine. Trust me.


	4. Chapter 4

I appreciate all your nice comments and feedback! Logan isn't that bad of a guy. I know he's listening to Alison and her bribery, but come on, cut him some slack, she's Alison DiLaurentis! She has this charm that makes everyone love her so much that they're willing to do anything for her. I enjoy Logan's character just a bit. And you guessed it, he's a drama starter xD. Get ready for some Spoby drama. Of course she still believes Ali. It's too early for Spoby to get together, anyways. On we go! I hope you all will like this next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Spencer is walking up to the counter of the Brew. She orders her extra dark and sugarless coffee, and starts to walk back, when she bumps into Toby. He shivers a little, knowing that she knows his dark secret. It hurts him. She shoots a glare at him, trying to brush past him. He grabs her arm and pulls her back.

Toby: I don't get it. Why are you doing this to me? I thought that you would be the one person to understand and not hate me for my past. I know it's hard to think about, but is it really my fault, Spencer?

Spencer (scoffs): Hell yes, it's your fault. How is it not? Your ass like personality got you into the crap.

He looks offended.

Toby: I thought that you would understand.

Spencer: Well, I don't understand. I don't understand how anyone could be so low and disgusting! How could someone do that to a girl?

Toby (shudders): It's the other way around, Spencer. What she did to me. I know it's disgusting, okay? Please, don't rub it in.

Spencer: I can't rub it in if you leave me alone, so leave me the hell alone!

He is surprised by her tone, and walks away, his eyes starting to water just a bit.

Guy: Whoa, are you okay? You look distraught.

Spencer: Oh, it's nothing. I'm just going through something, thanks for your concern, though.

Guy: Wait, I'm Logan! Do you want to sit down with me for coffee and talk?

Spencer: I really don't think that I should—

Logan: Come on, it'll be fun, and will hopefully get you to loosen up just a little bit.

Spencer (in a mock offended tone): Loose? I'm as loose as it gets!

Logan (laughs): You don't seem loose. So, you in? Sit down and talk?

Spencer (smiles): Sure. I like your first impression. I'm Spencer, by the way.

Logan: Cute name. Let's sit.

* * *

Mona: Hey Alison! What are you up to?

Alison: Ugh. What do you want, Loser Mona?

Mona (frowns): I was just wondering what you're up to.

Alison: Well, I'm making this guy flirt with Spencer so she forgets all about her other crush. I paid the dude some good cash.

Mona: But... isn't that kind of... mean?

Alison (rolls her eyes): Loser Mona, I'm doing her a favor. She was about to fall for the wrong guy.

Mona: But isn't it better for her to be with someone she truly likes than someone you forced to be with her?

Alison (yells): No one asked you!

Mona: Okay, okay. Sorry.

She squirms away and out of the Brew, feeling humiliated. Alison feels relieved that she is gone. She pulls her phone out and sends a text to Logan.

_You're making it seem like you guys are just friends! FLIRT MORE. KISS HER AT THE END OF THE DATE TO LEAVE A LASTING IMPRESSION. A kiss should help her forget about her other crush. You can do it, Logan!_

Spencer: Logan? Is everything okay?

Logan: Yeah, but I think I have to cut this short. I have to get back home, my dad just texted me. I hope I can see you soon, Spencer. I had a lot of fun.

Spencer: Thanks. So did I. We should definitely go again. Can I walk you out?

Logan: Sure. Come on.

Spencer and Logan walk outside of the Brew.

Logan: Okay, I'm gonna head off. See you soon.

He knows Alison will be mad, and his pay will be less if he doesn't kiss her. But, he feels it's too early to kiss her. He has to do it, though! He leans in and pecks her lips. She steps back, causing their kiss to last about a second long, maybe not even a full second.

Logan: Sorry... I shouldn't have overstepped my ground.

Spencer: It's fine... I'm just... I'm just figuring things out with someone else right now.

Logan: You mean that guy that you were yelling at in the Brew?

Spencer: Yeah, him.

Logan: Spencer, I don't know anything that's going on with you and that guy, but what I do know is that he looks like he isn't making you happy, and if that's the case, maybe you need a change. Maybe you need to be with someone that makes you happy.

He steps closer to her, causing her to get slightly tense.

Spencer: Logan... I don't know if I can...

Logan: Okay, okay, I get it. If you change your mind, call me. I would never want to make you anything but happy, and I think you should know that. With me, there's no strings attached. It'll just be us. I don't have any set backs or baggage. I know that things like that always tear relationships apart, so I drop my baggage and keep walking. So if that's the kind of guy you're looking for, I can be your guy.

He walks away without another word. She doesn't know if she's pondering it. Part of her still wants things to work with Toby, even though the secret Alison told her about is killing her inside. So, she lets Logan leave. She needs time to think about whatever she's getting involved with.

* * *

When Spencer comes home, she sees Melissa and Ian hugging in the living room. Spencer grabs an apple from the kitchen, glancing back awkwardly at their embrace.

Spencer (biting her apple): So... is there some kind of going away party happening here?

Ian flinches. He knows that's what Spencer wants.

Ian: Yeah, kind of.

Melissa (holding on to Ian's sleeve): Well, Ian's going to Philadelphia for a week, so we're just saying goodbye. You want to say anything to him?

Spencer (scoffs): He's not dying, he's going to Philly.

Melissa (glares): So? It wouldn't kill you to be nice to him. He's my boyfriend, and you're my sister! You're supposed to accept who I date, because you and I are family.

Spencer: Okay, fine. Goodbye, Ian. Have a safe flight.

Ian (sighs): You don't have to say that just because Melissa made you.

Spencer: Oh, but I do.

Melissa: Forget her, baby. When she falls in love, she'll understand.

Spencer: Yeah, sure. Whatever.

She swears she sees Ian flinch when Melissa kisses him. But it doesn't matter. Melissa can do whatever the hell she wants with her life. If she wants to screw it up by dating Ian, the biggest pervert in all of Rosewood (a little worse than Toby), then she can do what she wants. It's out of her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Behold this chapter, fellow Spoby lovers! I think you're going to find it pretty awesome. It's bittersweet, but there a sexy scene in there (some Spoby love instead of fighting). Oh, and we all know jealous Toby is the best. Get ready to meet Jealous Toby. Hint, hint, he meets Logan :o

**Chapter 5**

Spencer is at the Brew before school. She grabs her coffee and walks outside. On her way out, Logan stops her. He smiled at her sweetly, his silky brown hair is neatly combed. He really does look like a private school kid. That's probably why he goes to Rosewood Day. They talked all about school on their somewhat date at the Brew the other day.

Logan: Hey, Spencer. Have you thought about my offer?

Spencer (sighs): I'm still doing a lot of thinking. Look, I don't want to do this right now. I'm just not ready to face what I have to face. If I could put it off for a b—

Logan: You need time. I get it. Take all the time you need. But just so you know, I would never want to hurt you. Your happiness is my ultimate goal, and it'll always be that way. And of course, I hope you end up wanting to give me a chance. You won't regret it.

He takes both of her hands. She freezes.

Spencer: Logan, I have to go.

Logan: Okay, okay...

Toby walks up to them angrily. She lets go of Logan's hands.

Toby: What the hell are you doing, man? Back off!

Logan: Alright. I'll take that as my cue to leave. Call me when you can, Spencer.

Spencer: Okay... Bye, Logan.

He walks off.

Toby: Who the hell is Logan and what does he want from you?

Spencer: It's none of your business! I thought I told you to stay away from me, Toby. I can't look at you knowing what a jerk you are.

Toby: You may not like my past, but I care about you. I don't know why it bothers you so much!

Spencer: Because it's disgusting, Toby! 'I care about you'. Ha, sure. That's bull.

Toby: I mean it when I say it. I don't want you with any other guy.

He steps up to her and kisses her fiercely. She can't even stop herself from moaning. Her hands yank on the collar of his shirt, kissing him harder. His hands scrape through her beautiful brown hair. And there they were MAKING OUT right outside of the Brew. Her moans are quiet through the loud voices of all the people outside. She's supposed to hate him, but now she can't stop kissing him?

Spencer (breathlessly): You can't do that to me!

Toby: Tell me that you don't feel anything special.

Spencer: I don't. I can't. You're not a good person.

Toby: Spencer... I don't want to hurt you. I would never. I think you're getting the wrong idea about me, just because of my past. My past doesn't define who I am. The present does. I'm a lot stronger than what I was before. I was weak.

Spencer: Toby, I—

He doesn't let her talk. He leans in to kiss her again, but before their lips can meet, Alison comes running up to them.

Alison: Hey, guys! How's it going? Spencer, we should leave. The girls are waiting for us.

Spencer: Okay. Let's go, Ali.

She breaks away from Toby, and follows Alison. She leaves him there disappointed.

Alison: Why are you talking to that pig? More importantly, why are you kissing him?

Spencer: Y-you saw?

Alison: Of course! You were making out in public, stupid! I thought I told you about what a monster he is. He's disgusting.

Spencer: Ali, I think he's changed. I don't think he's that guy anymore.

Alison: No, Spencer! That's what he wants you to think, and you're falling for his trap. Trust me, I know guys like him. That's what they do. Stay away from him. Besides, you've got Logan!

Spencer: What? How did you know about Logan?

Alison tenses up.

Alison: Uh... Sweetie, I saw you with him at the Brew. That was one short kiss, but it was something. He's friends with Noel, so I kinda know him a little. He's a super great guy, and much more trustworthy than Toby Cavanaugh, for sure! If you're debating anything about those boys, pick Logan. What's not to like about him?

* * *

Aria: Hey Ezra... Are you free tomorrow night?

Ezra (smiling, and taking her hands): Yeah. It's Friday night. You want to meet up in my crummy apartment or what?

Aria (giggles): Of course! Ezra, I love your apartment.

Ezra: Aria... The bell is going to ring. You better get to your seat before someone walks in and suspects something. I can't go through Noel nearly catching us again.

Aria: Oh god, that was scary. But, do I have time for this?

Aria pecks Ezra's lips quickly. He smiles softly as he watches her walk to her desk. The other, much less important to him, students walk into the classroom and take their seats. He starts writing the lesson plan on the black board.

Alison watches jealously. She saw the whole thing with Ezra. For some reason, she wants Aria's advice on what to with Spencer. She feels like Aria is the voice of reason. Besides, she can't say no. Because if she says no, then Alison has the right to reveal her secret with Ezra. It could get Ezra in serious trouble, as well as ruin Aria.

Ezra: Miss DiLaurentis? What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure you are not in my class.

Alison: Oh, I was just looking for Hanna. I guess she's not here yet.

The blonde turns around and sees Hanna parting from an embrace with Caleb.

Ezra: Well, I think you've found her. Better hurry. It's almost time for class.

* * *

Emily: Whoa there, Spencer! Why are you running from me?

Spencer: I'm not. I just want to get home.

Emily: Are you okay? You've been really distant ever since the sleepover at my house. Is something wrong, Spence?

Spencer: I... I just... I like this guy... but Alison says he—

Emily: You mean Toby?

Spencer: How did you know?

Emily (laughs quietly): Well, he's the guy that Alison was talking about at the sleepover. She said that whole story about him. I kind of don't believe her, but... but maybe you should talk to Ali about this. Get things straight with her.

Spencer (laughs bitterly): She can look me in the eyes and say a lie.

Emily: So why do you believe her about the Toby thing?

Spencer: I don't know. This one seems so believable. All her lies seem that way, actually.

Emily: Talk to her.

Spencer: Okay.

Emily: Alright, I'll see you later, Spence.

Spencer: Wait... Em...

Emily: Yeah?

Spencer: Thanks... for helping me.

Emily: Any time. What are friends for?

* * *

So Spencer goes to the DiLaurentis house. She knocks on the door, but it opens itself. _Alison never leaves the door unlocked! Is she okay?_ Spencer thinks. She knows Jessica, Ali's mother, is at work. And earlier, she said Jason is going to be practicing basketball and hanging out with his friends all day. And Kenneth, their father, is never around.

Spencer: Ali? You in here?

She lets herself in, and slowly walks to the living room. And in that living room is not a pretty sight. It's him. With her. How could he be here? She did not expect to see this. Him? Out of all people? It sends shivers down Spencer's spine. It disgusts her more than what Toby does to innocent girls.

Spencer: H-how could you?

Alison pulls away from the guy she's kissing.

Alison: Spencer? What the hell are you doing here?

Spencer: I wanted to talk to you about Toby, but you're too busy sucking face with my sister's boyfriend! And soon to be ex.

Ian: Spencer, don't do this!

The brunette approaches him with a glare on her face.

Spencer: What the hell, Ian? Melissa loves you and trusts you, and you kiss some other girl behind her back? I thought you were in Philadelphia. That's where you said you were going. So, is this a pit stop, or was there no trip to Philly at all?

Ian: Spen—

Spencer (yells): No! Don't try to talk me out of this. I'm telling Melissa what you did.

Ian: Wait. Think about Alison. She's your best friend. If you tell Melissa, you're going to hurt Alison as well.

Alison: Yeah, Spence. Please. Why don't we just keep this mishap a secret?

She knows telling Melissa is the right thing to do, but... but Alison is just so persuasive!

Spencer (crossing her arms): Fine, but you have to promise to stop seeing each other. I don't want you hurting Melissa anymore. I know she and I aren't always on the best terms, but what she said the other day is true. We are family, and I'm not going to let her get hurt again.

Ian: That's fine. I'll be faithful to Melissa from now on.

Spencer: That will never make up for your cheating ass!

Alison: Spenc—

Spencer: Shut up, Ali! This is such a horrible thing. You knew he's taken, you knew he's dating my sister, so why would you do this to me? Why would you put me in a position where I have to choose between my sister and my best friend? I don't like this at all. I'm furious.

Alison: Can't we just talk about this?

Spencer: No! I have to talk to you about something else. And Ian, I think it's best if you left. You should leave, and you should never come back. If I catch you two betraying my sister like that again, I'm going to tell Melissa, regardless of whether Ali gets hurt or not.

Ian: Alright. I'll head out...

Spencer: Yeah, you better.

Ian slowly leaves the house.

Alison: So... Uh... What's that other thing you want to talk about again?

Spencer: Toby... I want to talk about Toby.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, things are going to start picking up. Spencer already knows Alison's dirty secret about Ian, and she's going to keep it a secret, but she doesn't know that Ali lied. But, the reaction is not going to be good when she finds out! Unfortunately, the Spoby in this chapter is the bickering Spoby. Sadly, there's some Spogan (I made a ship name for her and Logan!) I don't ship romantic Spogan, but Logan helps move the plot along.

**Chapter 6**

Alison: I don't want to talk about him. He's a bad part of my life.

Spencer: Listen, I _need_ to talk to him.

Alison: I don't care. I have to go, anyways.

Spencer grabs her arm and pulls her back.

Spencer: Oh, so now you have to go? How convenient! If I had never showed up, you would have continued sucking face with Ian, who happens to be Melissa's boyfriend, by the way! Why won't you talk about what's happening?

Alison: There are things people want to talk about, and things that they don't. I told you all I wanted to tell. That's enough.

Spencer: Emily said that she thinks you're bluffing about this. ...And I didn't believe her until now! I honestly believed that maybe you told me something true.

Alison: It _is_ true. You like the wrong guy. I don't get it. The amazingly sweet and sexy Logan is standing right in front of your eyes, and you want to be with Toby Cavanaugh, a guy you _know_ is a disturbed sicko?

Spencer: Do I know that? Do I really? Because from what I've seen, he's been far from a disturbed sicko. Logan's nice, but Toby's nothing like what you said he is.

Alison: You're just too blind to see who he really is. I have to go, okay?

Spencer (angrily): Where!? Where the hell do you need to be?

Alison: I just have to go, Spencer!

She tries not to glance too long at the text on her phone.

_I can't leave you. This is all the time we have to spend together until I have to go back to Melissa, and I'm not letting her whiny little sister get in the way. Meet me at the Kissing Rock, babe. I'll see you there. XoXo, your babe, Ian_

* * *

Spencer: Toby!

Toby (annoyed): Oh, hey Spencer. Are you ready to accuse me of being a disturbed psycho like you usually do, even though it wasn't my fault? Well, sorry! There are regular people in this world. People who don't have daddies that can buy them out of every situation they have. There are real people. Real people who have to man up and deal with their problems instead of giving cash to get what they want. We all know that's why you're Little Miss Perfect with no flaws or dark past, huh? Perfect girl?

Spencer: I... I wanted to get things straight with you about your past... but, shut the hell up! You know nothing about me. Just because my family is a slight bit wealthier than some families... it doesn't mean I'm not a real person, Toby! It's not like that. I'm not one of those people. You don't know anything about me or my family.

Toby: Neither do you, yet you run around and accuse me. I don't even know if we're on the same page anymore. I realized that I'm done running around and hoping that you'll want to forget about my past and give me a chance. I thought our kisses meant something very real, but clearly, you're a waste of time. You'll probably pay someone to get me away from you.

Spencer: Shut. Up.

Toby: Why don't you tell Daddy to pay me to shut up? Huh, Spencer?

She crosses her arms and runs off. She's on the verge of tears. She realizes how badly she screwed up. Obviously she has no clue what's going on with Toby. But she knows how bad it feels to be accused. She knows that this is her fault, not his. She pushed him over the limit, and now she's getting what she deserves.

Logan: Spencer? Are you... crying? Don't tell me that the idiot you thought you have feelings for did this to you. Was it him?

Spencer: It doesn't matter, Logan!

Logan: Yes it does. It was him, wasn't it? Why am I asking? I know it was him who did this to you. I'll punch him in the face. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you!

Spencer: No, don't! Stay away from him. Please, don't hurt him.

Logan: Okay, if it'll make you happy. I just want you to be happy.

Spencer: You keep saying that, but—

Logan: I keep saying it because I mean it. Let me make you happy.

He touches her cheek with his hand.

Logan: Don't you want to be happy, Spencer?

Spencer: Well... I... of course I want to be happy, but he makes me—

Logan: He makes you happy? Hell no he doesn't! If he makes you happy, why are you crying right now? Be my girl, and I'll never ever let you cry. And if you happen to cry, I'll hold you in my arms and make sure everything turns out okay. I want to be your man. I'm making it clear: I have feelings for you. I'll show you how good it is to be in my arms.

Logan hugs her tight, wiping away each tear rolling down her cheeks. They stay that way for a little bit.

Spencer: Logan?

Logan: Mhmm, lovely?

Spencer: I want to be with you, too.

Logan grins.

Logan: You do?

Spencer (smiling a little): Yeah.

* * *

After Logan and Spencer hug and kiss goodbye, since they're in a new relationship, Logan leaves to find Alison. He has to tell her about the new news. He did what she wanted him to do. He's expecting a little pay.

Logan: Ali, we need to talk.

Alison pulls away from her kiss with Ian.

Alison: Babe, we can meet up again tomorrow. I'll see you later, Ian.

Ian (pecks Ali's lips): Right. Goodbye, Ali. He's not a threat, is he?

Logan (laughs): No, we're just friends. I'm doing some dirty work for her.

Ian: Good. Back off, bro. She's my girl.

Alison (giggles): Oh Ian, don't get so protective. I'll see you later... for real.

She kisses Ian again, and he leaves.

Alison: So Logan, what's up?

Logan: I got Spencer to do what I want. She agreed to be in a relationship with me. I've done what you wanted me to do. Can I have my pay now?

Alison (sighs): Sweetie, this is a long term job. It doesn't end here. I'll give you a pay now, but you've gotta keep going for more cash. Make her forget about Toby.

Logan (sighs): Okay. Give me what I've earned so far, though.

Alison hands him a wad of cash.

Logan: Damn! This is some good stuff so far. Keep it coming, baby.

Alison (giggles): You'll have to keep Spencer from falling for Toby, though.

Logan: I can do it. I'll make her head over heels for me.

Alison: Good boy.


	7. Chapter 7

So you may be mad that Spogan is happening, but it's not really happening. She will have cute scenes with Toby, and she will learn the truth. Of course, she still has feelings for him! And Logan's intentions will be revealed soon.

**Chapter 7**

Toby sees her walking down the hallway of Rosewood High. He feels a pit forming in his stomach. She probably hates him after what he said yesterday. He slowly walks up to her, and taps her shoulder. She turns around, and glares.

Spencer: What do you want? Little Miss Perfect doesn't want to talk to you.

Toby: I know... I know you're mad, and I'm sorry.

Spencer (laughs bitterly): It seems this is becoming some kind of routine. It's like our thing now, isn't it? One of us screws up, and then we apologize frantically, and then we bicker, and the whole thing just keeps going on and on. When does it end? When do we ever get a happy ending?

Toby: Right now. I want to be your happy ending.

He's about to kiss her, but she dodges.

Spencer: I guess _I'm_ screwing up this time. I have a boyfriend now. Besides, I'm never going to be able to trust you again. Your secret is affecting me. I can't even be in that relationship with you if I keep thinking I'm going to get hurt by you.

Toby: How does my secret have anything to do with you getting hurt!? Wait, boyfriend?

Spencer: Wait, are we even talking about the same secret? We've never said what it exactly is.

Toby (furrows his eyebrows): Did it even occur to you that Alison may have been lying?

Spencer: Emily suspected the same thing, but... but it can't be. What's the secret you're talking about?

Toby: I don't want to talk about it! There's a reason that it's my secret.

Spencer: Then I can't do this with you.

Logan runs up to Spencer.

Logan: Hey, babe!

Spencer: Oh, Logan, hey. What are you doing here?

Logan: It's Rosewood Day's founding anniversary, so I wanted to surprise you by showing up here. Hey, man, I'm gonna take her. Later. Walk with me, babe.

Spencer: Sure! Toby, we can talk later.

Toby (sighs): I don't think we will. Have fun.

* * *

Logan: You've gotta stop talking to Toby.

Spencer: Why? I still have some things to talk about with him. There are some things that have been left unsaid, and we have to talk about them before I can move on or make any serious commitments.

Logan: So, we're not serious?

Spencer: Logan—

Logan: I don't get it! He hurts you so much, yet you're still comparing us? You can't see that there's a better choice here?

Spencer: Now, that's just being cocky.

Logan: I'm just saying! That guy smells like trouble.

Spencer: I'm with you now, aren't I? You don't know anything about him, so don't talk about him like that. I'm going to go now. My class is here.

* * *

Alison: How did it go, Logan?

Logan: I don't know! We're dating, but I think she still has something going on with that Toby guy. She keeps talking to him and defending him when I insult hi—

Alison: Oh Logan, why the hell would you insult him? You probably made her want him more. You need to be the totally un-jealous, perfect boyfriend, or else she won't ever love you, and she won't ever get over Toby.

Logan: But... but why would I want her to love me if I don't even like her? This relationship feels so wrong... and it feels so forced.

Alison: We have a deal.

Logan: Yeah, but I don't know if I can keep doing this for you. Even for cash, it's harder than it looks. I'm playing her! I'm not a player. I'm supposed to be the good boy that attends private school. That's who my parents think I am, and if anyone finds out that I'm a player, I... I can't handle this.

Alison (kisses his cheek): You won't have to do this for much longer, I promise. Once she's over him, you can break up with her. Give it some time. And maybe after you and Spencer are over, you and I can have our own thing.

Logan blushes. Damn, she's good at making people feel special. His cheek, where Ali just kissed him, feels so tingly. He feels warm inside. But he also feels like a cheater. Now that Ali kissed his cheek, he's a cheater and a player! But he knows that this isn't forever. He'll be done with Spencer soon, and maybe there will be hope for a future with him and Alison.

* * *

Hanna: Okay, so Caleb said he liked the blue top better, but I like the pink top _so_ much better. I'm starting to think the boy wants to piss me off!

Emily (laughs): Hanna, he's Caleb Rivers, he probably doesn't give a crap about the top you wear, as long as he has you with him.

Hanna: Okay, I know he loves me, but Caleb isn't that kind of cheesy romantic. He's not Ezra.

Aria (smiling at Ezra's name): Yeah, Ezra's probably the biggest romantic out there. He loves roses, candles, and it's always an event with him. And wow, way to be modest about how he loves you, Hanna.

Hanna: Well, I know it's true. Spence, you're not talking much.

Spencer: Me?

Hanna (rolls eyes): No, the other Spence.

Spencer (sighs): I'm just thinking about stuff.

Aria: Well, whatever it is you're thinking about, we're always here to help you, you know.

Emily: Is this about Toby?

Spencer (sighs): I don't know what it's about anymore. I'm trying to move on... I mean, what Alison said about him makes me cautious. And then there's this other guy named Logan who I kind of want to be with, but...

Hanna (rolls eyes): Logan? I don't remember what Ali said about Toby, but I know it was something about him being an asshole, and he's not an asshole! Do you even like this new Logan guy?

Spencer (frowns): I don't know. I want to like him, but—

Aria: Spence, you can't force yourself to like him.

Spencer: I don't want to talk about this. Can we get back to Hanna's blue top, green top conversation?

Hanna: Um, if you're going to say it, at least get it right! It's blue top, PINK top.

Emily (chuckles): Oh Hanna, you're s—

There's a knock on the door that cuts Emily off. The girls go downstairs. Even though it's Spencer's house, Emily goes to answer the door.

It's Toby.

Emily: Toby? What are you doing here?

Spencer freezes when she sees him there.

Toby: Hey Emily... is... is Spencer home?

Emily: Yeah, she's right here. Spence, he's obviously here to see you.

Hanna (whispering): Spence, you better tell me what Toby Cavanaugh would need to show up at your house for! This boy obviously cares about you a lot.

Spencer (whispering): I don't know! Hanna, I can't do this right now. He wants to talk to me, so I better let him talk.

She gets up from the couch. Toby smiles at her.

Toby: Spencer, can we finish what we were talking about earlier?

Spencer: I don't know... Aria and Hanna are here, too—

Hanna: Why don't you two go outside and talk? We three will be just fine here. It's no problem at all.

Toby (smiling at Hanna): So, you think you can talk now?

Spencer (nodding): I guess so. Come on.

His hand brushes against Spencer's as they walk outside.

* * *

Toby: So, we were talking about my secret, and I'm not going to lose you. What did Alison tell you I did?

Spencer: She told me that you—

Alison: Hey, Spencer! What's up? Toby, is that you?

Toby: Oh... uh. Hi, Alison.

Spencer: Ali, could you leave for just a moment? Toby and I are talking about something.

Alison: Oh, no! I can't do that.

Toby grabs Spencer's hand.

Toby: I'm not letting you take her away. We need to finish this conversation.

Alison: Back off, you asshole!

Toby: You can't just keep coming between us.

Alison (laughs bitterly): Come between you two? There's nothing between you guys! Spencer is dating Logan, and that's that.

Spencer: Stop it, Ali. Toby and I are leaving now.

They begin to walk away. Alison can't let this happen. Luckily, she expected this. She always has back up. She pulls out her phone and texts Logan.

_Hey, it's me. Do what I told you to do. They're getting away._

Logan runs out from behind a car and pushes Toby off of Spencer. He punches Toby in the face.

Toby: What the hell!?

Spencer (screaming): Logan, get off of him!

Logan: I'm not letting this happen. This guy is a girlfriend stealer.

Toby: Shut up. I saw her first, and I love her. You just... you just like her.

Spencer's heart races. Love?

Alison: Honey, we need to leave before this gets ugly.

Toby won't punch him back. Logan finally stops attacking him.

Spencer: I need to get him some ice. And Logan, we're so freaking over.

* * *

Toby: Thank you... for taking care of me.

Spencer: Of course. Why didn't you punch him back?

Toby: He's your boyfriend. I'm not going to do that, no matter what he says.

Spencer: Toby... did you mean what you said...?

Toby: What?

Spencer: You said you love me to Logan.

Toby (blushes): I... I... Well, all I know is that you hate me. Especially after what I said to you... I just got so mad that you were blaming me for my secret.

Spencer: If I hated you, would I be here with you right now?

Toby (smiles): That feels reassuring. Spencer, I know how I've felt about you ever since we started those tutoring sessions a while back. Whatever I feel for you is very real. And I don't want to say anything about love, but I know how I feel about you.

Spencer: How can I be sure of that? Your secret—

Toby: We don't even know if we're talking about the same secret anymore! That's a conversation that we need to finish having.

Spencer: Okay... Alison told me that... she told me that you use girls for sex... and she said that you're just a player, and I didn't want to get involved with a player. I've always had bad luck in love, anyways.

Toby (furrows his eyebrows): Wait, what? That's what she told you? What the hell?

Spencer: What?

Toby: Spencer, that has nothing to do with anything! My secret is... it's a family thing...

Spencer: Ali told me that you... use girls. How is this possible? I didn't want to believe that my best friend would lie. Even Emily thought she was lying, but I defended her. I defended her!

Toby: I never hurt your friend Alison, so why would she lie about me?

Spencer: I... I don't know. I need to talk to her.

Toby: Look Spencer, I don't care about what Alison said. I am not walking away from you ever. Whatever she said is a lie. I can barely even talk to girls. Trust me, I won't ever walk away from you.

Spencer: Then what's the big secret?

Toby: Well... my step sister Jenna... she... she...

Spencer: What did she do, Toby?

She touches his back gently, moving closer to him. She continues to press the ice pack to his face. He lets out a sigh, struggling to say the words.

Toby: Spencer... she forced herself on me...

Spencer's heart melts. She hugs Toby tightly. On the inside, she's thinking of how pissed off she is at Alison, but she knows that she needs to stay here and take care of Toby tonight.

Spencer: You thought that I was mad at you for something you couldn't control. Oh my god, I'm so sorry!

Toby: It's not your fault... you let Alison's words—

Spencer: It's not okay. I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I just assumed!

She presses her lips to his, kissing him softly. He smiles sincerely at her once she pulls back. She cups his cheeks as they gaze into each other's eyes for a moment.

Toby: Why don't I drive you home now?

Spencer: No. I want to stay here with you.

Toby: Won't your parents be worried?

Spencer (shaking her head): They won't be. They're not even home. It's just my sister Melissa, and I don't really care what she thinks, anyways. You're more important to me.

Toby leans in and kisses her again. Spencer's hands roam through his hair. She falls back on the couch of his loft with him hovering on top of her. Her hand scrunches up the hem of his shirt, but she doesn't mean for it to be in a sexual way. It just happens.

Toby: Spence... You're not thinking of...?

Spencer: After what I just heard? Of course not! I don't want to do anything you're not ready for. Besides, I'm not even ready for... you know. I just... I just want to try us out, because now that I know what Alison said is fake, I can focus on you, knowing that you're the good guy I thought you were at first.

Toby kisses her cheek.

Toby: It feels good to know that you respect me. I'm glad I have a guest in my loft, too. How about I make us some dinner?

Spencer (smiles adorably): I would love that.

_A/N: And there it is! SPOBY! I've been waiting for this moment. They're going to go through some stuff involving Jenna, but there will be plenty of fluff. And I'm waiting for the moment you guys get to see Spencer confronting Alison, as well as Spencer finding out about Logan's intentions. And, Ian and Alison's secret is not going to stay under wraps too long. Melissa is going to find out REALLY SOON._


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone! Spoby spent the night together in the last chapter, if you need a recap. Oh, and the biggest part—Logan and her broke up, so Spoby started dating :D! Now this chapter has Spalison drama, as well as some scenes with Ian, because he's back from "Philly", and Spencer is finding it hard to keep her mouth shut. She's trying to avoid telling Melissa, because even though Ali hurt her with the Toby thing, she doesn't want to rat her best friend out.

**Chapter 8**

Spencer woke up next to Toby in bed. She smiles, glancing at his shirtless body. She's wearing his shirt, since she didn't have pajamas last night. She nuzzles up to his neck, kissing his cheek softly. She can't believe shat she can finally be with him. Hanna was right—this is what she has wanted, and what she still wants. She feels bad for pretending to like Logan. She was just trying to convince herself.

Since Toby's asleep, Spencer grabs her phone from the night stand. She doesn't want to wake her handsome sleeper up. She sighs as she sees millions of messages from her friends and... _Melissa_. Ugh. She knows.

She texts her friends back first, since they're easier to talk to.

To Aria Montgomery: _Hey Ar, fell asleep at a friend's place, sorry!_

To Emily Fields: _Hey Em, fell asleep at a friend's place, thanks for taking care of things. _

To Hanna Marin: _Hey Han, fell asleep at a friend's place_

Seconds later, Hanna texts her back.

_OMG. You fell asleep at Toby's!? Did you guys do it?_

Classic Hanna. She ignores the text and thinks of what to tell Melissa.

_Spencer. Where are you?_

_ANSWER ME._

_Where the hell are you?_

_Ian is coming back tmmw, please answer, we're going out for breakfast at 9_

_If ur not back by 10 AM I am calling mom & dad_

She glances at the clock. It's 9:30 AM. She sees that Toby is waking up. She needs to say goodbye and leave as quickly as she can.

Toby: Good morning... Going somewhere?

His smile is so sincere. He gets up from the bed.

Spencer: I should get home. Melissa is going to call my parents if I'm not home in half an hour. I have to hurry. She's been texting me for hours. Her boyfriend is back in town, so I have to be there to greet him.

Toby: What? So you have to leave already? I thought that night would last forever.

Spencer giggles. He approaches her and pulls her in for a kiss.

Spencer: I loved staying here.

Toby: Well, you're welcome here any time, you know.

Spencer (smiling): And I love knowing that. Listen, I would love to stay here for the rest of my life or something, but that's not really an option. I'll have to catch you later.

He chuckled and nods his head.

Toby: You go on. Greet that sister's boyfriend of yours.

She awkwardly smiles as she walks to the door of his loft.

Toby: Wait Spencer, you forgot something!

Spencer: I didn't even bring anything here. What did I forg—

He presses his lips against hers, cupping her cheeks. She smiles into the kiss, her hands holding on to the door as his lips work their magic against hers. She tries not to moan as she stops kissing back. She would pull back, but she's already against the door, so she can't really do that.

Spencer (breathless): Wow...

Toby: Don't forget that ever again.

Spencer (chuckling): Yes, sir.

* * *

Opening the door of her house, Spencer walks inside. Sitting on the seats of the breakfast bar is none other than the super big pervert Ian Thomas—the one that has fun making out with Alison DiLaurentis, and probably other girls, too. He's chatting with Melissa. They're giggling and happy. _If only she knew what an ass he is_, Spencer thinks.

Melissa: Oh, Spencer. You're back. Where were you?

Spencer: Um, staying with Aria. Did you guys already go for breakfast?

Melissa: Yeah, you missed it. We just got back.

Spencer: That's a big shame. You're back...

Ian: Yeah. It's good to be back.

Spencer glances up at him as she pours herself some coffee. She gives him that look—the one that shows that she's toying with him.

Spencer: So Ian, how was... _Philly_? Do anything fun there?

Ian (bites his lip): It was good. Met up with some people. My buddy and I caught up.

Melissa (furrows her eyebrows): Wait, I thought you were meeting with your cousin Josie in Philly.

Ian: Oh yeah, Josie and I met up, too. Uh, but my college buddy... David! David and I had dinner. Josie and I didn't spend much time together, so I kind of forgot about her. Anyways—

Spencer: Don't stop there! I'm curious to know_ all _about your trip.

Ian: Well, there isn't much to tell, so sorry.

Spencer: That's okay. I can just find your cousin Josie and ask her about your visit.

Ian (tenses up): You don't even have her number.

Spencer: I can find it. I'm good at finding things. I'm even better at finding out _secrets_. You know, maybe ones about guys cheating on their girl—_  
_

Ian: That's enough, Spencer. Melissa, do you want to go grab something to eat?

Melissa: Um, we just had breakfast, Ian.

Ian (stares at the floor): That's right, I forgot. Go grab your purse from upstairs. I'm going to take you to a movie.

Melissa: Alright, babe. I'll be back in a second.

She pecks Ian's lips before running upstairs.

Ian (stepping closer to Spencer): What the hell are you doing!?

Spencer (shrugs) : What am I doing? I don't know. You tell me, Ian. I'm keeping _your_ filthy secret, so shut up.

Ian: Stop toying with me! You need to shut up a little more, or else Melissa's going to catch on. You promised not to tell.

Spencer: Promises are made to be broken. Besides, I didn't promise you anything. I only agreed to do this for Alison, because she's my best friend. But clearly, I thought wrong, since she tried to ruin something good in my life. If she wants to ruin something for me, I'll ruin this for her.

Ian: Wait, you're going to tell just to get even with Ali?

Spencer: It's not just to get even, Ian! I wanted to tell Melissa from the start. The only purpose of not telling my own sister that her boyfriend is a filthy cheater is so my best friend doesn't get hate, but that purpose doesn't matter to me anymore, so I'm going to do what my morals originally told me to do—tell her. It was the right thing to do from the start.

Ian: You better not tell her, or I might just have to spill to the Perfect Hastings parents that their Perfect Daughter is having sleepovers with a boy.

Spencer: How did you—

Melissa: Hey guys, I'm back! Ian, baby, let's go.

Ian: Right. Let's go, honey.

Ian grabs Melissa's hand, and they leave the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Spoby is a couple! Woo! And now there will be a whole new plot to the story. This story is never going to have "just one" plot. It's one of those stories where one plot breaks into branches of different plots. And now the Logan plot is expanding. Some of you guys wanted him gone, but that is not the end of him.

**Chapter 9**

Alison: You got _dumped_? And to make it worse, Spencer is dating Toby now. I can't believe you, Logan. I put the whole plan in your hands, and you failed me. How could you?

Logan: Ali, I wasn't trying to. I just did what you told me to. I punched him. I have to win her back. I can do it if you give me a chance.

Alison: It's useless. Aria told me she's dating Toby and super happy about it. She hasn't talked to him since the night I made you get into a fight with him. You think that she knows that I lied about his secret?

Logan (shakes his head): That's crazy. How would she even find out?

Alison: Um, from Toby himself! Spencer's been hounding me about it lately. I think she picked up that my story sounded fake. I can't believe I told a bad lie. I'm so much better than that. I was desperate for a quick story, and it got out of hand.

There is a knock on the door of Alison's house. Ali goes and opens it.

Alison: He— _Spencer_? What are you doing here?

Spencer: We need to talk about something. It's important. What are you doing here, Logan?

Logan (looks down sadly): She's my friend. We were just talking. I'll head out so you girls can talk.

He walks out.

Alison: He's such a gentleman, right?

Spencer: What, do you have something with him just like you had something with Ian?

Alison (blushes): No! Calm down. Why are you acting all mad?

Spencer (glares at her): This isn't acting, Ali. This is for real. Quit playing dumb. I know what you said was a lie. I should have know that Toby isn't the guy you said he is. He is an amazing guy, and that's why I liked him from the start. I shouldn't have trusted you. So, why did you lie to me? You're supposed to he my best friend! I covered your ass! I never told Melissa about you making out with Ian!

Alison: And I appreciate everything you've done for me, Spence... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want you dating a bad guy like Toby!

Spencer: I don't need your protection! I can associate with the people I want to. I don't need Miss Alison DiLaurentis look out for me when she can't even pick a guy that's appropriate to date. I mean, what the hell? Ian Thomas? My sister's boyfriend? That's a new low, even for you.

Alison: I... I'm so sorry I kept you two apart.

Spencer: I don't need your apologies. I guess part of me was just hoping that you would have a valid reason to lie to me. I thought you were my best friend, but I guess I thought wrong. I thought that maybe there was more to the story, but no, it's some lame excuse.

She storms out of the DiLaurentis household.

* * *

Aria: Hey guys. Do you think that Spencer and Logan will last?

Emily: Not really. We all know she still has feelings for Toby. I don't care how much she denies it. The only reason she's dating Logan is because Alison made her believe that Toby is some bad guy. Is he really?

Aria: I always thought he was so sweet. I don't want to believe that Ali would lie, though.

Hanna: Logan's so cute, though! Both of them are cute. Anyways, we should get going. We had plans to go to the Brew. We were supposed to pick Spencer up a while ago!

Emily: Oh shoot, I almost forgot, Han! Let's hurry.

The girls go to the Hastings house.

Jason: Hey, guys... I was just leaving.

Aria: Jason? What are you doing here?

Jason: Nothing. I was just grabbing something that I left here when I was talking to Mr. Hastings. He's my real dad, so we've been trying to bond. Here, come on in if you're here to see Spencer. I'll just let you guys up. I'm not sure, but I think she has a friend over...

Aria: Any idea what friend?

Jason: Not really. She came downstairs, let me in, and then told me to go away because she has a friend upstairs. Sorry I couldn't help you.

Aria (smiles at him): No, no, it's no problem! Thanks for trying. Hey, we'll see you later, Jason.

Jason (smiling back): Adios.

He nods his head as he walks out of the Hastings house.

Hanna: Okay, I'm sensing some awkward here. Is there something I should know? I thought everything was dandy in the Ezra Fitz love department.

Aria (rolls eyes): Jason and I are just friends, Han. Ezra and I are still going strong.

Emily: Can we not talk about Ezra and Aria's love life, or whatever triangle is going on between Jason and her? We can talk over coffee once we grab Spencer. She's probably talking to Ali, so we can take her, too.

Aria: First of all, there's no triangle, and also, I don't really want Alison to come with us! She forbid me from calling my own boyfriend by his first name. I love saying Ezra. It's such a cute name, and—

Hanna: Aria, now I agree with Emily. No more talk about Fitz, please.

Aria (chuckles): Like we all want to know about the sexual activity between Miss Hanna Marin and her Kinky Buddy Caleb.

Hanna (glares): Whatever! Let's get Spencer already.

They walk upstairs and open her door.

Hanna: Sp— Holy crap!

On the bed is Spencer, along with a male. He's on top of their best friend, practically devouring her with his lips. The two are making out intensely on the bed, and all of them know damn well that it isn't her boyfriend Logan. They know it's none other than Toby Cavanaugh.

Spencer: Hanna!?

Toby: Crap!

Aria: What the hell is this? I never thought you would be the one to make stupid decisions! So you have like a minute to explain to me why you're cheating on Logan before I explode!


End file.
